Just the Girl
by Sivlio
Summary: A collection of Legend of Korra one-shots, centering around the oh-so angsty Korra/Tahno. Chapter Six: On the night of Korra's wedding, she has an unexpected visitor.
1. Just the Girl

Author's Note: Oh fanfiction, look at you, making me ship more non-canon couples. It didn't even occur to me to put Tahno and Korra together until I found a few stories up here, but once I started reading them it was like when I discovered Dramonie all over again. I love the angst!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra or the song "Just the Girl" by the Click Five.

**Just the Girl**

_She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing.  
She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion._

Ever since he'd lost his own bending, Tahno had been looking for excuses to watch the Avatar waterbend. He wouldn't exactly say he was stalking her, but he did spend an awful lot of time at the pro-bending gym given the fact that he couldn't bend anymore. And he always stood in the shadows, where she was sure not to notice him watching. He only came when she was practicing alone. That was when she did her traditional bending, rather than the pro-bending she'd picked up from the brothers. It was beautiful. There wasn't another waterbender he knew that moved like that, but of course, he only knew other pro-benders. Korra had learned from Katara, a master. Korra wasn't some kid that found out he could bend and started flinging elements at his friends.

Today Tahno had snuck in after Korra had already been practicing for quite awhile, if the state of her hair was anything to judge by. It had fallen out of its ponytail and her clips had slipped from their normal position. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead. Tahno could see her tan skin was shiny with sweat. It always amazed him that she could waterbend long and hard enough to actually _make_ water. It was ironic.

He was distracted watching Korra as he crept over to his usual spot. Her movements were hypnotic and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Unfortunately for Tahno, someone had left some equipment on the side of the gym, and he tripped over it.

The water around Korra was immediately directed towards the sound of his muttered cursing. She stayed her hand long enough to recognize him. "Tahno? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Watching your fine waterbending," he replied with a little less than his usual bravado. Truth be told, he was a tad bit afraid of the water aimed his way.

Korra rolled her eyes and sent the water cascading over Tahno, soaking him like a tidal wave. "Get out. And don't come back."

The force of the water knocked him off his feet and thoroughly drenched the former waterbender. But it didn't really hurt. Tahno got up off the floor as gracefully as he could and tossed his sopping hair out of his face. "Don't count on it."

_She's a mystery; she's too much for me.  
But I keep coming back for more; she's just the girl I'm looking for.  
_

"Really? How is it that you're _always_ here when I want noodles?"

Well, it wasn't really a coincidence, but Korra would _never_ know that. Tahno happened to spend pretty much every night in the noodle shop since his bending was taken. It wasn't just because he was hoping Korra would show up, it was also because the shop reminded him of better times. The Wolfbats had spent a lot of time at Narook's, but since Amon had ripped them of their common interest, they hardly saw each other anymore.

"Or, is it that _you're_ always here when _I _want noodles? I believe I was here first, after all," Tahno drawled, looking up at her through his bangs.

"Ugh whatever, let's just get a table away from pretty boy guys."

Korra led the bending brothers to a booth on the other side of the restaurant that was nevertheless visible to Tahno's gaze. It didn't take him long to discern the truly ridiculous situation that existed between the group of friends. The earthbender—Bolin was it?—spent most of his time trying to catch the Avatar's attention in any way possible. He told loud, obnoxious jokes, flaunted his good looks, and complimented her. Unfortunately for him, she only had eyes for his older brother who, incidentally, had a girlfriend.

Tahno couldn't understand how the Avatar had allowed herself to get into this mess. And yet, he felt himself compelled to get involved too. He didn't care how many other guys liked her or that she liked Mako. He just wanted Korra in any way he could have her.

_And the more she ignores me the more I adore her.  
What can I do? I'd do anything for her.  
_

He was back again, watching her practice her waterbending. She could feel his steel grey eyes on her, following her every move. Korra supposed she should have taken Tahno at his word when he said he would be back to watch her again. She only wondered how many times he'd been there before she had caught him. It made a slight shudder run down her spine.

Tahno wasn't hiding this time: he was sitting right on the side of the practice field in plain sight. When he'd sat down there, Korra's first instinct had been to bend him out the open gym door. Something told her that was what he wanted, though, so she kept her emotions in check and kept bending like he wasn't there.

"Why do you practice alone so much, Avatar?" he asked after he'd watched her for a long while.

_Why do you say my name like a retarded badger-mole? _Korra thought to herself, but she didn't reply.

"I'm sure that starry-eyed earthbender would love to practice with you," Tahno continued, knowing she had heard him.

_What does he know, or care, about Bolin and me?_ Korra concentrated on bending the water into a complicated stream and continued to ignore him. She directed the water from her feet, up around her body in a spiral. Then, just as it reached her head, she split it off into two streams. They curled themselves around her arms, never getting close enough to get her wet, but always close enough that she could feel their moisture and coolness.

"But, maybe he's not the one you want?" Tahno asked, and Korra could hear the mocking tone in his voice. "Maybe it's a certain firebend—"

"Shut up!" Her concentration was dissolved. Instead of water, this time she sent flames his way.

Tahno was ready for it this time, however, and even from his sitting position he was easily able to dodge Korra's poorly aimed attack. He rolled over his shoulder towards her and felt the fire pass harmlessly a few feet over his head. Then he sprung lightly to his feet, directly in front of the frazzled Avatar. He lifted an eyebrow and smirked at her.

_I can't believe I let him get to me, _Korra thought as she stared angrily back at the former Wolfbat. _I need to meditate_, she finally decided. As she made her less than calm exit, Korra made sure her shoulder banged into Tahno's.

That was all good and well with Tahno. If she was annoyed with him, at least she was feeling something towards him. Plus she was _hot_ when she was angry.

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

"I can tell, you know," a familiar voice said next to him.

"Shaozu," Tahno inclined his head to the former firebender of the Wolfbats. "What do you mean?"

"The way you look at her is the same way she looks at him," Shaozu replied, rolling his eyes.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Tahno spat, tearing his eyes off the Avatar and the bending brothers to glare at his former teammate.

Shaozu's voice was surprisingly kind when he said, "It's ok to like her," though he ruined it by adding, "but I have no idea why you would. You can still have pretty much any girl in Republic City with your looks and money."

"That's not the point, Shaozu," Tahno replied. "I only want her."

* * *

Author's Note (again): If any of you are familiar with my Ouran High School Host Club story, this fic is going to be similar. It's going to be a collection of LoK one-shots, most of them centering around Tahno/Korra, but seeing as I do ship Asami/Mako/Korra/Bolin, you may see some of that mess crop up as well. Now do your thang! That is, review, subscribe, blah, blah blah, broken record, blah ;)


	2. Confrontation

Author's Note: Hello again everybody! Thanks for all the encouraging reviews on chapter one. I'll talk more after :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra. Sadnesss.

**Confrontation**

She really hadn't planned on saying anything to him. In the back of her mind, Korra knew it probably wasn't a good idea. But without the bending brothers there to stop her, she did not—could not—restrain herself. Tahno was sitting alone in his usual spot in the noodle shop, an untouched bowl sitting in front of him. His curly bangs were hanging in front of his face, almost like he was trying to avoid being seen.

The sight of him enraged her. It reminded her of how the Wolfbats had most likely been cheating their way into the pro-bending championships ever since they became a team. And it especially reminded her of the beating she and the Fire Ferrets had taken in their match. She marched over to his table and slammed her hands on his table.

"Pretty boy,"

He looked up at her in surprise. "Avatar," Tahno said, his deep voice emotionless, devoid of its usual cockiness.

"Looks like the Fire Ferrets are the better benders after all, if the Wolfbats had to resort to paying off the ref to beat us," Korra said with a satisfied smirk.

"_That's _why you came over here?" he sounded incredulous. "Not to throw my own pity party, but I'm pretty sure I got what I deserved for cheating."

Korra removed her hands from his table and looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Amon _took_ our bending. Mine and the rest of the Wolfbats'."

"What?" Korra couldn't believe what Tahno had just told her. The most cocky, intimidating, _irritating_ bender she had ever met… couldn't bend?

He sighed. "Do I have to say it again?"

"No, no," Korra waved her hand and sank into the seat next to him. "I just, I can't believe it."

Tahno glanced at the Avatar who had, of her own volition, sat next to him. It wasn't exactly because she wanted to get cozy and have a conversation with him, but it was better than their usual encounters. He still had nightmares about her damn polar-bear-dog. And he still fantasized about those "private lessons."

"Tahno… you're living my nightmare," Korra said after a long silence.

He looked at her in shock. He wasn't surprised that she was afraid of Amon—any bender would be crazy not to be. What surprised him was that she was sharing this information with him. Tahno wasn't oblivious. He had been following her in the news since she arrived in Republic City and knew, somehow, she had been pressured into joining that taskforce. Now he realized it must have been her inability to appear weak that forced her into it. She was just as afraid of Amon as everyone else, probably more. She had more to loose.

"What… what is it like, not being able to bend?" she asked him. It was always something she had wondered but people who had never had the ability to bend couldn't explain it to her satisfaction.

"I can't access the chi anymore," Tahno told her simply.

"That's it? That's all it takes? But some nonbenders have contact to chi all the time."

"You're thinking of chakras," Tahno smirked. "Honestly, how do I know more about this than you do?"

"Eh… I guess I'm not really the best pencil and paper student. I'd much rather focus on actual bending than history lessons and theory. But I do know this: the Avatar is supposed to be the only person that can take away another's bending. Avatar Aang did it to Fire Lord Ozai to end the Hundred Year War."

"Yes, I'm familiar with children's history," Tahno said sarcastically.

"Don't you get it?" Korra retorted exasperatedly, "Amon has the power to do something only the Avatar can! Some Avatars never even learned the ability, or learned about it, if wasn't useful because it's so risky. If it backfires the Avatar could lose his or her bending instead. That's why Amon's power is so dangerous. There's no risk for him."

Tahno looked at Korra thoughtfully for a moment. She was really quite attractive when she got worked up about something. "Do you know how to do it?"

Korra looked shocked at the idea as she shook her head.

Then his voice took on an almost desperate tone. "Do you think, if you did learn it, would you be able to reverse it? Would you be able to give me back my bending?"

She gave the former pro-bender a sad look and shook her head again. "I don't think it works like that, Tahno. At least, nothing I've studied has ever hinted at it."

Tahno shrugged and contemplated his now rock solid noodles. "It was just a thought," he mumbled barely loud enough for Korra to hear.

Korra suddenly felt overwhelmingly sorry for the Wolfbat. He had lost a part of himself in the arena that day. Not only that, but it appeared as though his status as the best pro-bending waterbender was the only thing that kept his friends and fangirls around. His life would be completely different from now on. Yet, that night he had still shown, from time to time, the spark that he'd had before the match. The cockiness that Korra hated. She also realized that her pity was also tinged with gratitude. In a way, if the Wolfbats hadn't cheated their way to the win, she would be the one sitting there with no bending.

"Have you just been staring at your noodles all night?" Korra asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You said you weren't throwing yourself a pity party, but to me it looks like that's exactly what you were doing before I showed up. You were sitting here all alone in the back of a restaurant not eating your food."

"Watch it Avatar, just because I can't bend anymore doesn't mean I can't take you."

Good, she was getting a reaction. That's what Korra wanted. She wanted the old Tahno back. "Puh-lease. Maybe you could _try_. But that's not where I was going. I'm gonna buy us some food since that's what I came here to do before I saw your sorry self."

Tahno wasn't exactly sure how to react to that statement so he just glowered at Korra as she sauntered up to the counter to buy them noodles. Ok, she probably didn't _saunter_ but that's what he imagined.

She thrust a fresh bowl of noodles under his nose and tossed him chopsticks. She then began digging into her own food with gusto. Tahno wasn't sure if he should be disgusted or turned on by her slurping.

Tahno broke apart his chopsticks and began eating as well, albeit more politely than the Avatar. "So," he said, "Is this your clever way of going on a date with me?"

Due to her full mouth, Korra could not respond right away, but the hostile look she gave him was reward enough. She forced the noodles down and said, "In your dreams! I was just trying to make you feel better. Trust a player like you to take it the wrong way."

Well she hit that nail on the head. Korra often came to him in his dreams, but at this point they would be wearing far less clothing. He'd take what he could get though. Tahno couldn't say he was disappointed by how the evening had gone thus far. As much as he would enjoy the Avatar in other, more _physical_ ways, talking to her and baiting her was fun as well. And she didn't know about his… crush? Yes, call it that. Anything else would probably make him sound creepy. Even if she did find out about it, it was highly unlikely she would ever reciprocate anything more than she had tonight. She had the bending brothers after all.

"Pretty boy, player… any other clever names you want to call me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Korra thought of a lot of other names she could call Tahno right then that were not limited to fluffy-haired-loser-Bat and bendingless-creeper-face. Instead she stuffed more noodles into her mouth and forced herself to be quiet because, after all, he _had_ just lost his bending.

Tahno smirked. "I guess not. By the way, your table manners really are charming. You must have learned them from that polar-bear-dog of yours."

Korra slammed her chopsticks down on the table and got up in Tahno's face. She had wanted the old Tahno back but maybe not this much of him. "Maybe you'd like another visit from Naga?" she threatened.

"I'm not scared of your furry Satomobile," he responded, registering how close Korra was to him. It was like the first time they'd met all over again, and his heart pounded.

"Ugh why are you being like this?" Korra spun around and started to make her way out of the booth. "All I tried to do was be nice to you, but you're just so infuriating!"

Tahno quickly stood and grabbed her wrist to make her stay, but he couldn't resist correcting her. "No, actually, what you tried to do was confront me for cheating in the finals before you had all the information."

"Let. Me. Go!" Korra tugged at his hand, but bending or no bending Tahno was still strong.

"But guess what Avatar, you still don't have all the information. You wanna know why I'm so exasperating? Well, here's your answer." Tahno pulled back on Korra's wrist, causing her to fall into his chest. She looked up at him with murder in her eyes. Somehow Tahno was able to ignore it, bend down, and kiss her.

Whatever Korra was expecting, it wasn't this. Her gut reaction was to fire, earth, water, hell even airbend the shit out of Tahno. He should know where they stood. He was a player. She liked Mako. This wasn't acceptable! But the kiss didn't go on long enough for her to retaliate, only to _think _about retaliation, which was probably good for Tahno's sake.

"What in the Sprits was that?" Korra demanded, her blood still hot in her veins, but now maybe for a completely different reason.

"That, my dear Avatar, was a kiss," Tahno replied with a smirk.

Korra rolled her eyes. "I know _that_, Tahno. I mean what was all that 'here's why I'm so exasperating' and kissing me?" She wasn't really sure why she was still talking to him at this point. Normally Korra would have stormed out by now. Maybe it was because the kiss hadn't really been all that bad.

Tahno went back to studying his noodles as he answered her, "I may or may not find you attractive, Korra."

There were two things Korra knew. One was that Tahno almost never admitted to thinking a girl was attractive, so his statement was basically like admitting he liked her. The second was that she had never before heard him call her Korra.

"Oh, Tahno, I… You have to know how I feel about Mako—"

Tahno didn't wait for her to finish. He cut her off with another kiss. And this time, he didn't break it off for fear Korra would hurt him. He coaxed her to respond and, boy, did she respond! There was nothing like a sexually frustrated female. Though when she pulled away, he let her.

"I don't really care," he replied. "Did you think I expected you to choose me? Though, we could be great together. If you could forget about those pesky feelings… you know what I mean," Tahno's hand brushed against the small of Korra's back and pressed her closer to him.

She stumbled back away nervously. "N-no, I'm sorry. That got out of hand and I didn't mean for it to mean anything."

"Isn't sexual frustration great?"

Korra found herself nodding without realizing it and then blushing furiously.

Tahno laughed. "Well if you ever need to release some _frustration_, you know where to find me," he said as he started to leave the shop.

He turned back to see Korra with her mouth wide open in shock and he chuckled again. "Thanks for the noodles, Avatar. And thanks for cheering me up."

Korra smiled as Tahno left the shop. But she also made a mental note to stop confronting people.

* * *

Author's Note: I realize this story isn't up to date with episode seven. I tried to rewrite it to make it fit, but no matter what I did Korra seemed like a bitch for confronting Tahno if she already knew he'd lost his bending. Therefore, I decided to leave it, especially since this is part one of two connected one-shots! Next week's is called Frustration.


	3. Frustration

****Author's Note: Anyone else going through Korra withdraws? Hopefully this will help you all hold out until Saturday :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra.

**Frustration**

It was several weeks before Korra came to see him again, but that was not nearly as long as Tahno thought it would be. Of course, Tahno thought she'd _never _come, so awhile was sooner than never. She flung herself down next to him in his otherwise empty booth, putting her arms on the table and her head on top of her arms. Tahno could see that her eyes were slightly red, as though she had just been crying.

"Avatar," he greeted her casually, as if emotionally distressed girls threw themselves down at his table all the time.

He didn't get a response for some time, unless you count an occasional sniffle as a response. Then, suddenly she burst out, "I _hate _them."

"Really?" Tahno asked, taking a sip from a small earthen cup. "Who are we talking about now?"

"You know who," Korra retorted, his calm making her irrationally upset. Of course Tahno had no reason to be mad at them. "Mako and Asami."

Tahno pushed his curly purple bangs out of his eyes and sighed. This was not exactly what he imagined when he told the Avatar to come see him to "release some frustration." But if talking about it would make her feel better, he was her humble servant. "What happened?" he asked.

Tahno realized at that moment he had given Korra permission to release the fury of the elements. He was grateful it wasn't aimed at him. She lifted her head off her arms and began shouting. "Mako! Stupid Mako! Before the finals I told him how I felt and when I kissed him, he kissed me back. And then he was all like 'things are confusing right now because I like you and I like Asami,' so I backed off. I was even nice to the prissy little twig. But she's around _all the time_ now. At practices, when we're working out, at dinner, even when we're just hanging out at the arena. It doesn't look like to me Mako is trying to resolve any of his 'confusion,' it looks like he just picked Asami!

"So today we were all working out to stay in shape for next season—if there is a next season with what Amon did to the arena—and she was there as usual watching. Afterwards they were _all over_ each other! I'd never seen them like this before. Usually Mako just kisses her cheek or pecks her lips, but no. Today, right in front of me and his younger brother, full on tongue action!"

Tahno let Korra rant herself into silence and watched her as she sat there breathing heavily from anger. An angry Korra was much better than a crying Korra in his eyes though. He was much better at dealing with angry women.

"Sounds like something I would do," he said eventually.

"What?" she asked.

"Stringing along two girls at once? Isn't that what a _player_ does?"

"Well, yeah, but Mako's not doing it on purpose. You do." Korra defended Mako, even though she was royally ticked off at him. It was ok for her to insult him, but it wasn't ok for Tahno to.

"Really? You just told me that you confessed your feelings for him before the finals. And it's obvious Asami likes him. He knows you both like him, so how is he not doing it on purpose?"

Korra looked as though that thought had never crossed her mind. She was quiet for a very long time as she thought about the implications of what Tahno had just said. If truth be told, Tahno really wasn't trying to pose her against the firebender. He just didn't want Korra to be blinded because Mako was her friend and crush.

"Maybe… maybe he doesn't think I like him anymore because I backed off." Korra said quietly. "Or maybe he _did _choose Asami. Why shouldn't he? She's beautiful and rich and smart and I'm just…" she trailed off and she once again found herself resting her arms on the table and her head on her arms.

"_Just_ nothing." Tahno glared at her. "You're _the Avatar_. There is only one girl like you in the whole entire world. Do you know how many pretty rich girls there are in Republic City alone? Too many. And I've met them. Asami Sato is one of the more tolerable ones, but that doesn't make her special."

Korra was surprised by the venom in Tahno's voice. "When you say tolerable, does that mean you don't like her?"

"Not particularly."

"So, what, is she different around all you hoity-toity rich people?" Korra demanded, starting to think that Asami was playing Mako.

Tahno rolled his eyes. "No. Asami isn't pretending to care about your precious firebender." It was like he'd read Korra's mind. "I just don't like her _type_. They're too busy trying to be so proper and impress people that they never really let their true feelings show. Not like—" he broke off and took a hasty sip of his drink.

"Me," Korra finished for him with a slight smile.

"Sure," Tahno replied, still unwilling to admit his feelings out loud even though they were clear to Korra. "Maybe I like a girl with a little fire in her."

Korra burst out laughing unexpectedly. "Really, Tahno? That's like the worst pun ever!" She rested her chin in her palm as she watched a light blush spread across Tahno's cheeks and nose. Then, a dark glint came into her eyes as she said, "But I think I have more than _a little_ fire in me."

"Really now?" Tahno said with a smirk. "Prove it."

* * *

Ten minutes later found Korra pressed up against the wall of an empty warehouse. The dark alley was quiet except for the sounds of her and Tahno's heavy breathing. He had not been sweet or gentle when he kissed her. The moment they were alone, Tahno pushed her against the wall with his whole body and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Korra was taken aback by his ferocity and could do nothing but react. He had, of course, kissed her unexpectedly twice before but it was nothing like this. It hadn't been so forceful, demanding, or passionate before.

Tahno sucked on Korra's lower lip and whispered, "Where's that fire you talked about, Avatar?"

Her blue eyes were lidded, but he could see the flash his challenge brought out in them. She grabbed a fistful of his gorgeous hair and brought his lips crashing back down against hers. Her tongue was hot when it pushed its way into his mouth, not even asking for entrance. But Tahno wasn't about to let her have her way that easily. He pushed back with his own tongue, fighting her for dominance. Tahno could tell Korra was getting frustrated as she tried pushing him away with her neck, only to realize she was still pinned against the wall and couldn't gain leverage.

Finally it was the shock factor that got him. Korra bucked her hips into his and Tahno groaned at the contact. He could feel her smirk against his lips as she pushed against him with her hips and chest and eventually freed herself from the wall. It didn't occur to him to push her back at this point.

And then, just as quickly as she had taken control, she pulled away. Tahno made a sound of protest, but Korra stepped out of his reach.

"See you later, pretty boy. Hope you enjoyed the heat," she said.

Tahno could have sworn her hands let off a small jets of flame as she disappeared into the night.

* * *

Author's Note: Well there you have it! A little two-shot among the one-shots. I may eventually write a third part to this, but as of now this tangent is finished. Next week look out for something completely different :D


	4. You Can't Have It Both Ways

****Author's Note: Just to clear up any confusion, this is _not_ a multi-chapter story, it is a bunch of one-shots! I was reading through reviews, and I think I may have caused some confusion when I posted Confrontation and Frustration. I wrote those so they could stand alone even though they are connected. So when you guys read this fic, Korra isn't sneaking around making out with Tahno ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra.

**You Can't Have It Both Ways**

It had been several weeks since the incident at the pro-bending finals, where Amon had showed up and scared everyone into a frenzy. Life had calmed down considerably since then and regained a sense of normalcy. Well, as normal as your life can be with the Avatar as your best friend. Mako and Bolin frequently ran into chi blockers in dark alleys these days, but Bolin wasn't afraid of them anymore. Really he wasn't.

Bolin had immediately taken to living on Air Temple Island with Tenzin and his three children. Their nonstop energy was exactly what he needed to cheer him up after the incident at the finals. Mako, however, had taken some time to get used to them. He just couldn't fathom how Pema and Tenzin could have, in good conscious, brought three children into a world full of orphans with a fourth on the way. Although, he reasoned, the world needed more airbenders, so his criticism was a double edged sword.

Since they no longer had the stress of where they were going to live or if they were going to eat the next day, Bolin felt it was safe to breach the subject of a certain Avatar with his brother.

"So, Mako, you wanna go feed the turtle-ducks?" he asked.

Mako narrowed his eyes at his younger brother suspiciously. It had been at least ten years since they had gone to feed the turtle-ducks. Mako used to take Bolin there whenever his younger brother was upset. "Alright," he agreed, wondering what scheme Bolin was up to.

They made their way off Air Temple Island and to a fountain near the middle of Republic City. This also happened to be the fountain Mako and Korra fell asleep by shortly after meeting one another. The memory of waking up next to the Avatar made Mako's heart beat a little bit faster as he stared at the spot they had fallen asleep in. He couldn't understand why. Mako was with Asami. He'd thought he'd gotten rid of all those lingering feelings for Korra.

"Bro, whatcha staring at?"

"Nothing," Mako brushed Bolin off and handed him the bag of bread crumbs they had brought to feed the turtle-ducks.

To Mako's surprise, Bolin didn't hurry off to the fountain and start throwing bread crumbs into the water like Meelo on a sugar rush. Bolin sat calmly down on the side of the fountain and said, "You know, Mako, I've been thinking. I wanna ask Korra out again."

"Why?" Mako asked. "I mean, it didn't work the first time."

"That's not entirely true," Bolin protested. "We had a great time together! Even if all I can do is show her a fun time, that's worth something, isn't it?"

"I don't know, Bo. I still don't think it's a good idea to date a teammate."

"But see that's the great thing!" Bolin threw up his arms, the bag of bread crumbs dumping into the water behind him. "Since the season is over, Korra isn't really our teammate anymore."

Mako wasn't swayed by Bolin's wide smile. "We still practice with her all the time for next season, though. There's plenty of opportunity for something to go wrong."

"Next season? Yeah right! Were you not there, bro?" Bolin's voice took on a sarcastic, mocking tone at Mako's continued rejection. "With what Amon did to the stadium and the Wolfbats, there probably won't even _be _a next season."

"Bo,"

"I mean, it's great that we practice all the time since we need to stay in shape. And, heck, Korra's the Avatar so it's important for her too. I can tell why you really don't want me going out with Korra, though." Bolin's eyes penetrated deep into Mako's. It wasn't like him to blame Mako for anything, but Bolin knew if it wasn't for that kiss he might have had a better chance with the Avatar the first time. "You just don't want to have to make your mind up. You still like Korra _and_ Asami."

Mako glared at Bolin and stormed off.

"You can't have them both, bro!" Bolin yelled after him.

* * *

Asami Sato had just fallen asleep when she heard a scratching sound at her door. Curious, she got up and pulled on a robe. She opened the door and looked out into the hallway, seeing nothing but the semidarkness of Tenzin and Pema's home. And, she supposed, her home now.

A soft squeak drew her attention down to a pair of glowing eyes. Asami drew back quickly, her heart pounding at the creature's sudden appearance. The eyes blinked and vanished as quickly as they had come, but not before making the squeaking sound again. Asami was sure she had heard it before, yet, she could not place it at the moment, sleepy as she was. Where the creature had been standing, there was an envelope addressed to her.

Asami returned to her bed to read the letter that, she supposed, had been delivered by the strange animal. It read:

_Dear Asami Sato, _

_I find it in your best interest to inform you that I observed Mako and the Avatar kissing shortly before the pro-bending finals. _

There was no signature, no return address, no markings of any kind. The message had been constructed using letters from the newspaper that were pasted to the page.

Immediately, Asami felt her heart wrenching. She had noticed the looks Mako sometimes gave Korra. She had pretended they didn't mean anything. He was just extremely found of the Avatar _as a friend_.

It was only after Asami decided to confront her boyfriend that she stopped scrutinizing the letter, looking for any kind of hint as to who could have sent it. Someone who wanted to blackmail her? Someone that wanted to hurt Mako? Sleep did not come easy, even after that. Strangely, fire ferrets plagued her dreams.

Asami showed up after their usual practice time just as Korra was leaving.

"Hey, Asami," Korra greeted.

Asami simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak to the Avatar.

She caught Mako as he was headed back into the temple after Bolin. "Mako!" she called.

"Hey, sweetie," he replied, bending down to kiss her.

Asami was like a statue as she waited for him to finish.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you kiss the Avatar?"

"What?"

"Did you kiss the Avatar?" Asami asked slower, putting emphasis every word.

"Well, I… How did you find out about that?" Mako blurted out. He was extremely flustered.

Tears instantly welled in Asami's eyes as she looked at Mako. She had been hoping against hope that the note was a cruel trick, that it wasn't true. All throughout the morning she had imaged how he would react when she asked. He would laugh and ask, "Where'd you get a crazy idea like that, babe?" She made to run away, but Mako grabbed her hand.

"Asami, listen! Korra kissed me. It surprised me. And I kinda-sort-of kissed her back. I've been really confused recently, and I wasn't sure which of you guys I liked better. But, I know it's not a good idea to date a teammate so—"

"Oh, so you're only dating me because you can't date her, is that it!" Tears were freely running down Asami's pretty face now, but she looked more angry than sad.

"No! That's not what I meant at all."

"Well why don't you say what you mean then Mako? And you've only got one chance to do this right," Asami pulled her hand out of Mako's grip and stepped out of arm's length so she would be able to leave if his answer wasn't the right one.

"Look, I like you, Asami. I like you a lot. I just like Korra too."

"I'm sorry Mako, but you can't have it both ways," she replied and rushed away from the training area, her dark hair flowing behind her like her tears.

"Asami, Asami please!" Mako called after her, but she didn't come back.

Unbeknownst to the pair outside, Bolin was sitting just inside the temple, listening to every painful word that had been said. Pabu joined him, looking up at Bolin with an almost accusatory gaze.

"I know it wasn't right, Pabu, but she needed to know," Bolin whispered, clutching the fire ferret close to his face and letting a few tears escape himself.

* * *

Author's Note: Hmm, I don't really have much else to say. I'll be posting a FullMetal Alchemist story soonish if any of you guys are interested in that. * Shameless plug*


	5. Girl Talk

****Author's Note: Good news: I have a job! Bad news: It was supposed to be "a few days a week" but I'm working four this week and five next week in addition to an online class. What this means for you guys is that I'll try to keep updating on my regular day, but I may start getting behind. I hope you won't get crabby with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra.

**Girl Talk **

Asami had watched as Mako pushed Tenzin and the former Chief Beifong out of the way to get to Korra saying "Give her some space!" In that moment she felt completely helpless, as though she had been the one who'd battled Taarlock, been imprisoned, and somehow managed to escape—scratched, beaten, and bruised—from it all alive. Asami knew now wasn't the time for jealousy, but she couldn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched Mako stroke Korra's hair on the sky bison's back.

Thinking back, the signs of Korra and Mako being something more than friends had been evident for a long time. The very first day Asami had been on Air Temple Island, one of Tenzin's daughters had inexplicably burst out, "Hey did you know Korra likes Mako?" Then there was the way he always played the gentleman for Korra, when they weren't fighting of course. Yet, now that Asami thought about it, their fights didn't seem like normal spats between friends. It almost seemed like they fought all the time because they were holding something back.

And of course, there was what Bolin had told her while they were searching for Korra in the Equalist's hideout. "_There was this one time during the tournament when Mako and Korra kissed. Believe me, I was upset too, but I'm over it. I don't think it meant anything_." Asami sighed and tried to ignore the comforting whisper of Mako's voice as he held Korra on their flight back to Air Temple Island.

* * *

There was a knock on Korra's door and Asami slid it open, carrying her lunch on a tray.

"Asami, hey," Korra said weakly, sitting up in bed. Tenzin had ordered her bed rest after all she had been through. It wasn't like the Avatar to sit back and do nothing, let alone agree with her airbending master, but this time she was really hurt. It was the shock, more than anything else, that had pacified her. Cuts and bruises were nothing for a waterbender. The mind was another matter entirely.

"How are you holding up?" Asami asked, placing the tray in Korra's lap.

"Ok, I guess."

Asami didn't meet Korra's eyes. Korra had been back for a few days and this was the first time she had come to visit her. The Avatar was clearly reluctant to talk to her. Their friendship had always been a little rocky, mostly for Mako's sake. They had never really tried to get along just the two of them before.

"What do you want, Asami?" Korra asked, after the other girl's continued silence.

"It's about Mako…" Asami began.

"I figured that much."

"What is going on between the two of you?" she asked as delicately as possible. Then she sighed. "I know it's not really fair to bring this up while you're not feeling well, but I just… I have to know."

Korra concentrated on her soup, bending it into tiny spirals as she spoke. "I think you'd be better off asking him. I have no idea what's going on between us."

"Bolin told me about the kiss, Korra."

"Yeah?" She let the soup lie flat again. "I'm not very good at the whole emotions and girly junk, Asami. All I know is when I told Mako how I felt he rejected me, and then when I kissed him, he kissed me back. It kinda sent a confusing message."

Asami could imagine being in Korra's place. Mako was saying one thing and doing another. As much as Korra liked getting his attention, it made no sense. Especially since the tournament was right about the time Asami and Mako had seriously started dating.

"I'm sorry, Korra," Asami said, sitting down on Korra's bed and looking at her for the first time. "All this time I've been thinking you're the bad guy in this whole thing. You know, trying to seduce Mako away from me."

Korra gave Asami a half-hearted smile. "Please, I couldn't seduce a boy even if I tried."

"Well, whatever you're not doing seems to be working pretty well with Bolin," Asami grinned.

Korra's cheeks turned a light pink and she stuttered, "He doesn't, he still? Ugh…"

Asami laughed. "Nothing with boys is ever easy. Didn't anyone tell you that?"

"Katara told me stories about her and Aang, but I always thought she was exaggerating to prove a point," Korra replied.

The other girl laughed again and finally Korra smiled. "I'm sorry I caused all this mess," the Avatar said.

"It's not really your fault," Asami said, shrugging. "Emotions are complicated. That's what I don't blame you for not understanding them and other 'girly junk.' But right now, I think I need to go have a talk with my boyfriend and see if the two of us can sort out _his_ complicated emotions." She smiled at Korra.

"Good luck," Korra said.

"Yeah… You feel better, ok?"

Korra nodded as she watched Asami walk out of her room. She wasn't sure how Mako would react to an emotional conversation with his girlfriend. Whenever Korra had tried to get emotional with Mako, he'd always gotten mad. Still, Korra hoped that whatever happened turned out alright for Asami.

* * *

Author's Note: Next time there will be more Tahno/Korra goodness, I promise. To be honest, I lost track of the days and didn't realize it was Thursday, so I wrote this really quick for you guys so I could get it out on time. What I wanna post next week is a songfic and those always take me a long time.


	6. Last Chance (The Way I Loved You)

AN: This story is kind of a combination of several ideas I got from different songs. The main two are "Last Chance" by Maroon 5 and "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra or the songs mentioned above!

**Last Chance (The Way I Loved You)**

"What are you doing here?" Korra demanded. She had turned away from the mirror and was suddenly face to face with Tahno.

He raised his eyebrow. "Good to see you too, Avatar," he quipped.

Korra willed herself to calm down. True, it was her wedding night. Also true was that standing before her was the man she had been with for several months while she and Mako were "taking a break." Her heart was doing a very interesting interpretive dance in her chest as she stared at Tahno. Korra told herself it was just her wedding nerves, as well as their past, that was making her feel this way.

"I'm sorry, I meant, what are you doing here?" she asked in a much more polite tone.

"You didn't think the Avatar's wedding would actually stay 'invitation only,' did you?" Tahno smirked.

"I didn't think… well…"

Tahno interrupted the Avatar's mumbling. "Incidentally, I _do_ have an invitation. Someone thought the new Water Nation Councilman should be invited to the Avatar's wedding."

Korra blushed. "Congratulations, I didn't know."

"I think I'm the one who should be congratulating you, Korra."

The sound of her name on his lips sent shivers up her spine.

"Why did you come back here?" Korra asked and she sounded strained. Tahno had found her in her dressing room. The wedding wasn't going to start for another hour or so, and Korra had been prepping herself mentally. She was already decked in a beautiful, sky blue dress with glitter that made it sparkle like freshly fallen snow. Her hair was piled artfully on her head, and her makeup made her eyes shine.

"I just thought I'd like to see you again before you become his," Tahno replied causally.

Korra couldn't believe what he was saying. She sank into the chair at the boudoir. "You shouldn't have," she told him. Her emotions were running wild now. She was remembering all the things they'd told each other, all the touches they'd shared. It wasn't right for her to be thinking about him like this on the day she was marrying Mako!

"Why? You've decided to marry the firebender. Surely my presence won't change that."

"I don't know," Korra squeaked. Tahno had always had an effect on her that made her tell the truth.

Tahno's eyes widened. When he had begun this endeavor, he hadn't ever thought the Avatar still had feelings for him. He had honestly just wanted to see her one last time before she was married. Now it seemed he might still have a chance.

Tahno kneeled down by Korra and put his hand on her thigh. She twitched but did not move away from his touch.

"Korra," he breathed. "I know that I'm not the most reliable or composed person in the world"—images of being stood up and screaming matches came to Korra's mind—"but I really care about you. The Spirits know what I would give to have a second chance with you, but if you're having any doubts at all about the firebender, don't do this. Not for me, for yourself."

Korra didn't know what to say. Ever since she had been a teenager, she had seen herself ending up with Mako. She couldn't explain the tryst she'd had with Tahno. It had been a stupid decision, really, born out of her loneliness and desire to make Mako jealous. But it had ended up being something… _more_. Much more.

She had never felt more alive than when she was with Tahno. Just seeing him made every nerve in her body prickle. And when he touched her it was like he could read her mind. His kisses felt perfect; not at all like Mako's. Mako was sloppy, and he tried too hard. Beyond that, Korra felt Tahno treated her more like she had imagined being treated in a relationship. When she and Mako were just friends, they had bickered like children. Then she became his girlfriend, and that all stopped. He let her have her way for fear of making her upset and making her leave him. It didn't feel natural. Tahno had no such reservations. If he thought she was wrong he would tell her. If she wanted to debate it, he would be the first to raise his voice. Tahno had never treated her like some kind of precious commodity he couldn't bear to lose. In fact, he'd often just treated Korra like a friend. They would wrestle, tease each other, have waterbending fights, watch TV…Sometimes they wouldn't kiss or touch for days. Then, he'd bring her flowers and want to cuddle. On the days he wanted her, Tahno wanted her more than anyone she'd ever known.

It was a very up and down sort of relationship. Korra never knew what kind of mood Tahno would be in. Maybe that was what she liked about it. She liked that Tahno didn't change himself for her sake. He didn't shy away from her negative qualities, like her temper or jealousy the way Mako did. Mako was always quick to let Korra have her way and assure her of how much he needed her or how pretty she was.

Her relationship with Mako was comfortable. They fit each other's needs. She needed someone stable, not only in personality but also in life. As they had gotten older, Mako's temper had cooled. He had to grow up fast by taking on the responsibility of his younger brother, and it seemed to have taken its toll. Mako was quieter and careful with money. He had taken over Future Industries after they discovered Sato was working with the Equalists, and he made a good living. It was much more reliable than being the Avatar. Korra couldn't maintain a job while she was traveling about the world trying to help people. She had not grown out of the impulsive, loud teenager she had always been.

Mako was what she needed—but he wasn't what she _wanted_. She missed the drama of their old life: saving Republic City from Amon, fighting Equalists, and Pro-Bending. Now that she was an adult, Korra couldn't expect her life to remain that demanding. Yet, she could find the drama in her relationship. A relationship with Tahno would always keep her on her toes. She could be herself with him, even if it meant yelling and fighting and deciding to bring home _another_ stray bearded cat they didn't have room for.

Korra put her hand on top of the one Tahno had put on her knee. He looked down at their hands, and then back up at Korra. There was a light in her eyes and the familiar smirk he remembered from when they were teenagers.

"What is it, Korra?" Tahno asked, not daring to believe.

"I think you just stopped me from making the worst decision of my life," she replied. Then she grabbed his face and pulled him up to her lips, kissing him deeply.

Asami stopped dead as she started to walk into Korra's dressing room. She couldn't say she was surprised to see Tahno, although she was a little surprised to find him kissing Korra. Asami had guessed from some of the long talks she had had with her good friend that Korra might not be in love with Mako anymore. Her short relationship with Tahno had changed her, and had changed her expectations of what a relationship _could _be. Although she didn't look forward to the aftereffects of Korra's decision, she knew it would be better for the Avatar in the long run.


End file.
